With You
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: A ChipMUNK Christmas one-shot filled with angst, fluff & tears.


**I felt some Christmas fluff & angst for these two. I don't have so much time to update nowadays since my sister's becoming obsessed with a band called McFly so there's the fact that she hogs the computer and spends her time watching videos. Anyways…here's a Christmas one-shot called…**

**With You**  
Rated: +18 – meaningless fluff; darkness; sex  
Summary: a ChipMUNK Christmas one-shot filled with angst, fluff & tears.  
Genre: Romance/General

* * *

_soft_.

Skin on skin. Matt's lips pressed against Phil's and Phil groaned into Matt's lips as he let his hands entangle into Matt's hair and as Phil felt Matt biting onto his lower lip, Phil tugged softly against the hair. Matt's hand reached down onto Phil's cock, squeezing it, hard, making Phil groan as his hand held onto Matt's hair roughly.

"Matt…"

They heard a knock on the door.

"Oh come on!" Matt exclaimed, pulling himself away from Phil and running over to wear his clothing while Phil tucked underneath the sheets, a blush crept onto his face as Matt strode towards the door in slacks and sweaters, quickly opening the door to see Jeff standing there with a box in his hands, filled with decorations.

"Jeffery. Nero. Hardy."

"I didn't do anything yet!" Jeff's eyes darted from Matt to Phil who was blushing and melting in the sheets of the hotel room bed. "Oh…don't you two ever stop? Anyways, I was just coming to tell you both that Christmas is coming so I'm inviting you to dinner."

"Jeffery, you know as well as I do that I already despise this holiday. Get out."

"Come on, Matty! Let's bring some holiday cheer in this old dump! You wouldn't let Phil have a wedding for God's sake! Let him have a good nice night with me and Hunter." Jeff said, glaring at Matt. "Come on, Phil, put on your clothes. We're going to go shop for the selfish chipmunk over here."

Phil nodded his head, sinking down and he seemed to be dressing himself under the sheets. It didn't take long for Phil to step out of the bed and smile, staring at Jeff before walking to him and Jeff glared at Matt. "I will take Phil tonight and we will stay there, at my house, while you sulk here."

"No, Phil won't go. It's pointless, 'Matt snapped.

"Phil isn't your personal slave, Matt. He's not like you. He's different. And I think he'll enjoy a proper Christmas without his dad drinking and his mom trying to pick up the pieces of the drunken idiot's bottle. And hey, I promised—no drugs and no alcohol. Come on, Phil. Let's go." Jeff smiled, grabbing onto Phil's hand and tugging him towards the doorway while Phil just stared towards Matt.

"Matt, you brainwashed the poor thing. He won't even talk!" Jeff exclaimed, staring up at Matt.

"Um…I think I should stay with…" Phil didn't even need to finish the sentence for a smirk to settle on Matt's face while Jeff shook his head and dragged Phil off, leaving Matt by the doorway with furrowed eyebrows and a slightly open mouth, exposing white teeth that glinted all too brightly with the contrast of the lights around him.

Jeff didn't bother looking back.

* * *

Jeff spent the entire day trying to pamper Phil and excite him.

Jeff just loved everything about the holiday, opposite to Matt who couldn't hate the holiday even more. Jeff strode through the snow, holding onto Phil's arm and dragging him along towards the store, smiling when he'd seen the different articles of clothing there. "You don't even have winter clothes. Poor thing."

It was true. Phil was in his signature black t-shirt and jeans, freezing to death and as Jeff pushed him inside; Phil finally gave in and went along. He watched as Jeff pulled out wintery clothing and he dragged him around, buying decorations and treats, and at a café, as Jeff and Phil sipped coffee, Phil couldn't help but let a smile form onto his face.

* * *

"They're so pretty!"

Phil giggled as Jeff swung the last bit of Christmas decoration, beautiful colorful lights that will basically blind anyone who's there; he pulled them around the tree before smiling at his creation. The room was fully decorated now; the tables were adorned by the laciest white table cloths, golden plates around that Jeff had borrowed from John Morrison, completed with lights hung around and Jeff basically changed the appearance of the entire room, putting down the gifts and Phil let his smile drop into a frown. "What about Matt?"

"Matt hates these kinds of things." Jeff explained, hopping off towards the kitchen to pour some apple cider and Phil followed, staring around the kitchen that Jeff didn't leave out. He decorated everywhere, he made sure that red ribbons adorned the entire house, and the entire house was now wearing a gown made of beauty, 'I hate the fact that Matt can be so damn controlling. Just because he doesn't like holidays or dressing up and all, doesn't mean that you should."

Jeff heard the sound of the door knocking and he instantly rushed outside, earning a giggle escaping Phil's lips.

Almost anyone Phil had known had arrived, carrying presents around, placing them down and smiling at each other, all a little shocked about the presence of Phil but Jeff had explained it all so they joined alongside Phil, while Phil just kept on scanning and scanning the room, just hoping and praying for Matt's presence.

But from what he knew from Jeff, Matt would never show up.

He sat down on a couch, isolated from everyone, head onto the armrest, his eyes looking over the lights. "Matt…"

* * *

"Come on, Matty! Please!"

It had been two hours since the entire soiree had started and in those two hours, Phil hadn't moved an inch, he was sitting there, laying on the couch, just waiting for Matt's presence, unable to eat or enjoy himself, the ravenette seemed too upset for words and Jeff, Jeff just hated seeing Phil's face, just wanting…

"Matt! Don't be so fucking selfish! You know what? The poor thing's not even enjoying himself! He won't eat anything! Dammit, Matt! He's waiting for you to show up or something. He's miserable without you."

"He'll get over it."

"Get over it?! It's been _two hours_, Matt!"

Jeff's eyes trailed towards Phil, who was, as he guessed, still laying there, now asleep, face pale, and he could remember the look of hunger on Phil's face a moment before he'd fallen asleep… "Come on, Matty. You're a good person. Just do this for him."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I just—I don't know. I feel like you're lying to me just so I can come there or something—"

"Matt!" Jeff exclaimed. "Fine, if you don't wanna come, I don't even care anymore. Let poor Philly rot here for all you care."

He slammed the phone on the receiver and walked towards Phil, sitting down and putting a hand over Phil's shoulder, and he watched the troubled sleeper, soon shaking him awake. "Hey…"

Phil just looked around as most of Jeff's guests had excited through the door. "Oh yeah…I'm sorry…"

It was around nine o'clock. They all had to get home at some point. Presents had been opened and Jeff sighed, walking towards the tree and taking out a gift from underneath, shoving it towards Phil. "I thought this might make you feel better."

Phil smiled at Jeff, a weak smile before he opened his gift, seeing Phil's face light up as he pulled out the photo album. "Nothing in it?"

"No, I filled it actually. It's mine."

Phil smiled softly and opened it, looking through pictures of Jeff and Matt, as children. His weak smile turned softer as he looked through the images of his current lover. Phil whirled his head towards Jeff. "He didn't used to be this way, didn't he?"

"No, 'Jeff sighed. "Matty loved the holidays more than I did. Then…Mom died and he found it hard to keep up the tradition of an actual Christmas. I dunno. He just slept most of the day and drank beer. He didn't like it. He didn't have anything to celebrate I guess…he didn't have any friends, you know…and I dunno. He just never broke that little thing. It was almost like it become a part of his daily living, eating, drinking, hating holidays…it's not just Christmas. It's Valentine's Day. It's Easter. It's everything."

Phil buried his head into his knees, putting the photo album down onto the table. "I'm miserable without him."

"Phil, he doesn't treat you right. He's got you under some sort of…spell. He's too controlling, 'Jeff said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You still tired?"

Phil nodded his head, placing his head onto Jeff's shoulder and Jeff watched as Phil fell asleep, holding onto him and Jeff rocked him gently, back and forth, tucking strands of fallen hair and just before Jeff could place Phil down and cover him with a blanket, an entire fuse happened. Everything just went off at once. Electricity descended from the house. "Oh fuck."

Jeff stood up, shaking the just fallen asleep Phil and looking around. Phil stood up and followed Jeff back into the kitchen, getting a flashlight and pacing around the room, getting in the backyard, freezing so hard that Jeff might've just fallen into the snow from sheer coldness.

He turned on his cell phone and tried to call Matt. "Hey, Matty…?"

"Jeff, I told you—"

"My electricity went off. It's freaking cold inside and I'm scared to go back 'cause this house is full of alcohol and I've just gotten a fuse. I think John might've even spilled something there…"

"Jeff, no more excuses."

"I-I'm serious! Just come up here and see!"

Matt sighed. "I'll be right there."

Jeff turned to Phil as he closed his phone and tucked it back into the pocket of his pants and he strode through the cold snow, 'dammit…seriously, this is the best Christmas ever." Jeff's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Phil looked down at the snow, still keeping a frown, tight and pressed.

It wasn't long until Matt had arrived there, putting his coat over his frozen lover, he looked at Jeff. "Come on. You can spend the night at my hotel room."

Jeff nodded his head and followed Phil towards the car, hopping inside and Jeff waited until Phil fell asleep before he turned to Matt. "Matty…you know that you hate the holidays but, 'Jeff looked back at Phil. "He was miserable. I swear. He never left the couch. You're giving him a bad impression about it, too. Poor Phil-"

"Shut up, Jeff."

Jeff could tell that Matt was in a horrible mood himself.

Jeff took one look at Phil before he pulled Phil towards him and made sure that Phil's head was on his lap, he stroked through Phil's hair and a warm smile spread across Phil's face. "Hmm…I like that Matty…do it again…you never do that anymore…" Jeff stroked through Phil's hair affectionately.

'_I just won't believe this.'_

* * *

At Matt's hotel room, Jeff laid Phil down onto the bed then he turned to Matt who put a finger onto Jeff's lips before he could even speak.

Matt's eyes drifted towards Phil who was still sound asleep before Matt lifted his finger from Jeff's face. "Don't say anything about how much of a miserable time he had because I had one too."

"Matt…he does whatever you want! You won't let him have fun! He's always thought of you first. It's not fair to him." Jeff's eyes went towards the still sleeping Phil, now hugging onto the pillow. "Matt, I don't want to see you hurt him senselessly."

"Says you. You didn't even like him two weeks ago."

Jeff grabbed onto Matt's arm. "Where's that Matt? The one that holds him and takes him out and loves him? You're acting like he's nothing more than a pet, Matty! I don't like that! I hate watching him get treated like this! I hate watching you rot away into your own personal Hell while he tries to reach out for you! I JUST HATE IT!"

The sound had made Phil's eyes snap open. "Huh?" Phil looked around, a smile on his face. "Matty…" his voice was weak.

Matt made his way towards Phil and ran a hand through his hair, 'go to sleep, baby…Jeff and I are talking."

Phil nodded his head, rolling to his side and groaning before going back to sleep. Jeff just stood there, watching the ravenette sleep nightmares and Matt just stared there, his weight on the bed, watching him.

Jeff turned to look at Matt. "Look at him. Just look at him, Matty. He doesn't want to lose you…and you keep pushing him away."

Matt didn't say anything.

Jeff walked towards him, running a finger around Phil's earlobe, causing a soft smile to form onto Phil's lips once more before Jeff looked up at Matt. "Maybe you should learn on how to love someone again. I don't know what happened but you changed. You changed so bad…and I don't know what's going on but figure it out…" Jeff looked down at Phil. "You have him. Don't lose Phil. Please, don't fuck this up."

Matt remained silent as Jeff walked out the door.

* * *

It wasn't even ten minutes after Jeff left that Matt shook Phil's shoulder.

"Phil? Baby? Come here."

Phil's eyes opened and he stared up at Matt who stood there and he sat down, running a hand down Phil's side. "Hey, Phil…" he kissed Phil's nose, 'I've been a complete asshole. I know I should have at least taken you there or something…I gotta tell you. I raised Jeff right and he's the one who sent me straight…Phil?"

Phil was staring at Matt right now before he pushed himself upward and kissed Matt, it was fierce and passionate and as Phil pulled away, he had taken off the elastic of Matt's hair, letting it loose. Phil stared at him. "God, Matt…I missed you."

"Where'd I go?" Matt asked, chuckling.

"Matt!" Phil jumped up onto Matt, his entire body onto Matt's and the standing Hardy held onto Phil's waist as Phil's legs wrapped around Matt's waist. "God, I missed you, you idiot!"

"Great. I missed me too. Now, would you please let go?"

Matt finally flopped onto the bed, causing both him and Phil to break the grip they'd had, Phil turned to Matt, giggling and pressing his head against Matt's chest. "I had a horrible time without you."

"Really? 'Cause I had an awesome time without you."

"Matt!"

"Okay, okay…" Matt held onto Phil as the ravenette fell to sleep once more, both of the two pressing against each other. "Sweet dreams, Phil…" Matt whispered into his ear, stroking his hair.

At that moment, Jeff walked in. "I forgot my backp—"

The two Hardy's eyes looked at each other, as if they were sharing a secret before Jeff let a smile form onto his face, as he walked towards Matt and hugged him. "Welcome back, brother."

"Seriously, where'd I go?"

"Enough with the jokes, wiseass."

Jeff then strode out, leaving the two alone.

Matt looked down at Phil. He could remember something about being sad. About hating this, about hating the holiday around him but now, as he held onto Phil, fell asleep beside him, all he could think about was _now_.

_soft skin._

_kisses._

_+i'mwithyounow._

* * *

**Aha! That was… **_**weird**_**. But in a good way. XP. I'm not good at writing fluff though.**

**X Sam.**


End file.
